Almost Alone
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Luna and Draco are working off a week of detention after school ends. Will romance surface between them? Written by: Mistral
1. Late for Class

Luna was hurrying towards potions class. Snape would dislike even more if she were late. The year was almost over. She couldn't wait to go home and look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with her father.

She turned a corner and bumped in Draco Malfoy. Draco looked more annoyed than usual.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

Draco pushed Luna to the floor. Luna looked up from the ground. Draco had disappeared. Luna stood up, brushed off her robe, collected her books and hurried to class.

As soon as Luna had arrived, the door closed and locked.

"Oh, great," Luna said.

Luna tried every spell she could, but nothing worked. She even knocked, but no one answered. Luna sighed and went back to the Ravenclaw common room.

The knocker asked, "Why do love potions smell different for different people?" "Um..." Luna said, "It represents the smell of the things that people love."

"That is an acceptable answer," the knocker replied, "But why are you not in class?"

"I was late," Luna said.

"That answer is correct, but not acceptable. Go see your teacher for detention," the knocker said.

"But it wasn't my fault! I bumped into Draco Malfoy. I was at the door when it closed!" Luna argued.

The knocker didn't reply.

"I strongly dislike that knocker right now," Luna said as she walked back to the dungeons. The door was still shut. Luna tried the knob again. Nothing. Luna sighed and sat against the nearest wall.

Luna waited until the class was dismissed. As soon as everyone walked out, Luna ran inside. The door shut abruptly behind her. Luna glanced her and returned her gaze to the front of the classroom. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. She continued to the front of the classroom. There was already a chair in front of Snape's desk. Luna looked around and sat down. The professor appeared almost the instant she sat down.

"Why were you not in class today?" Snape asked.

"Well sir," Luna said, "I believe you are asking the wrong question. You should ask me why I was late. Due to my lateness, I was not able to attend class because the door closes when class beginnings. So, even arriving after being late is possibly useless because you can't get into class anyway."

"Very well then," Snape said, "Why were you late?"

"Well, I was only fifteen seconds late. I know that you are very strict about tardiness." Luna said, "I was almost to class, when I turned the corner and bumped into Draco Malfoy. I fell to the ground and had to recollect my books. That's why I was late, sir."

"So you are informing me that you were not able to attend my class because of Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Um... Yes, sir," Luna replied.

Snape thought for moment. He sighed, "Very well then, I will speak to Mr. Malfoy and inform you when you will be serving detention."

"Yes, professor," Luna said sadly, "May I be dismissed? I don't want for be late to Herbology."

"You are dismissed Ms. Lovegood," Snape replied.

"Thank you, professor," Luna said.

Luna turned around and ran all the way to her next class. She arrived twenty-three seconds early.


	2. Late for Summer

A week later, Luna was called into Snape's class. When she walked in, Draco was already sitting at a chair in the front of the room. Luna sat down quietly.

Snape entered, "Are you ready to hear what your punishment will be?"

"I didn't do anything! I have third period free!" Draco yelled.

"Yes Draco, but because of you Ms. Lovegood was not able to attend my class," Snape replied.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"When you bumped into Ms. Lovegood in the hall, she was late. You know how I feel about tardiness Draco. She informed me that because of your brief encounter, she missed my class. Therefore; you as well as Ms. Lovegood will be punished," Snape said. Draco leaned over to Luna and whispered, "I'll get you for this later."

Luna turned her attention back to Snape. He said, "You two will be helping Mr. Flich. Since school is almost over. You both will have to stay for an extra week and clean up the entire grounds. You will be sleeping in Hogsmeade and return to Hogwarts to clean. Everyone except Hagrid will be gone. We will leave a list of things for you to do and you must complete them all in a week."

"That's not fair!" Luna exclaimed, "My father and I are leaving the day I come home. I can't do this."

"To agree with Ms. Crazy, I can't do it either," Draco said, "Pansy and I are going to Paris on a vacation."

"I'm sorry, but if you do not do your detention then you cannot graduate this year," Snape replied.

Draco's jaw dropped, "You can't do that! Just wait until my father heard about this!"

"Draco," Snape said, "I informed your father of your detention and he agrees that you got what you deserved." Snape turned to Luna, "Ms. Lovegood, you father is also aware of your detention and will wait for you."

Luna looked down at the floor. She was very disappointed. Luna was looking forward to seeing her father and now she had to wait another week.

"Will we be working for five days or seven?" Luna asked.

Snape turned to her annoyed, "A week is seven days long. School ends on Friday. You and Draco will spend the weekend being lectured on how to clean the castle. You will receive lists of what has to be done on what day as well as what has to be done generally. You will also spend the weekend writing three rolls of parchment on tardiness. Write small. When your weekend is up I will collect the parchment and leave you to cleaning. Your real work will begin on Monday."

"Sir," Luna said, "That's a lot of parchment. Can I ask you to make it a little smaller?"

"Now I am expecting five rolls of parchment," Snape said. Draco snickered. "From the both of you," Snape said.

Snape dismissed them. Draco ran out of the classroom and down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeon. Luna walked silently to the Ravenclaw common room and hoped she would be able to last until Friday.


	3. Stuck in the Tower

Luna walked down the empty hall. It was Friday, and school was over. It was still early in the morning. She and Draco had Friday off to gather their belongings and go to Hogsmeade. Almost everyone was gone. Only a handful of students were left and the teachers were in Dumbledore's office for a meeting. She turned a corner and spotted Draco talking to Pansy. She quickly turned around and went the way she came. At the end of the hall she saw Crabbe and Goyle. Again, Luna turned around headed the other way. Luna went to Ravenclaw Tower to finish packing. Again she spotted Crabbe and Goyle, they were at the bottom of the stairs. She tried to hurry in to her common room, but she didn't know the answer to the question.

The knocker asked, "Why do people have different patronuses?"

Luna paced back and forth, "Um, a life changing event changes a patronus."

"That is correct," the knocker said, "but it is not the correct answer."

"Oh!" Luna said quickly, "The patronus animal is based on the person's personality that casts it. The animal is hard to cast, but there is another form of patronus that doesn't take an animal form. That patronus is basically portrayed as a big white light or light shield."

After a second of thought, the knocker said, "That is correct with much unneeded information."

Luna ran into the common room. Luna was about to enter the girls' dormitory when she heard voices. They were very soft. Luna went back to the door and put her ear on it.

"School is over, you don't have to ask questions anymore," someone said. Luna recognized the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson. "

Yeah, you can stop asking stupid question," someone else said. Luna was sure that it was Goyle.

"Shut up, Goyle!" someone else said, "You might make the knocker mad, then it won't let us in." Luna was positive that that was Crabbe.

Why were they outside the Ravenclaw common room? It came to Luna. They were there for her. Pansy wanted to get even for making Draco miss their date. Luna's eyes shut, as she whispered, "Please don't let them in. Please don't let them in."

The knocker seemed to hear her, "If you do not answer the question you won't gain entry. You won't gain entry because you are not in the Ravenclaw house. You are Slytherin."

"I have an idea," Goyle said. He took out his wand and pointed it at the knocker, "Stupefy!"

Pansy made an annoyed sound.

"Alohamora!" Goyle said, "What? It asked: Can you stun and open?" Crabbe pushed on the door, "Well, it's not open!"

Pansy grabbed the two and whispered something.

"That's a good idea!" Crabbe said.

Luna thought for a moment and ran to the girl's dormitory. She hid behind a blue curtain.

She heard Goyle yell, "Imperio! OPEN NOW!"

Luna could hear the door open. It didn't sound warm and welcoming like it usually did, it sounded like it wanted help. The trio marched into the Ravenclaw common room.

"I don't see her," Crabbe said.

Pansy groaned, "Luna is a girl. Where do girls go to pack their trunks?"

"Um, to the girls' dormitory?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah," Pansy replied.

"Um," Goyle said, "Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory."

"I know smart one," Pansy said rudely, "I have a plan."

Luna heard the trio making their way to the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitory. She heard Pansy make it to the top. The other two couldn't. Luna didn't know what Pansy did, but the next thing she knew, the two boys were screaming.

"What did you do Pansy!" Crabbe yelled, "We're girls! All of my manliness is gone!" It took everything in Luna not to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Boys can't get into the dormitory," Pansy said, "So I made you girls."

"That was uncalled for!" Goyle yelled, "How could you do that?"

"Well, it was the only way. It'll wear off, so don't worry. Draco taught it to me. He used it on Longbottom and was going to use it on Potter. I think he was going to use it on Granger too," Pansy said, "I'll admit, you two look ridiculous!" Panay burst out laughing, "Well hurry up Crabbet and Goylean!"

Luna heard Crabbe and Goyle mutter words, which she had no doubt were wizard swears.

"If she's not here," Crabbe said, "I'm gonna kill you Pansy."

"Good luck with that in those heels Crabbet," Pansy replied, "I see her trunk, but no Loony Lovegood. Didn't Draco teach me a spell? Oh, right. Homenum revelio!"

Luna didn't know what happened, but she heard whispered voices and then footsteps, in heels. Luna realized the footsteps were coming towards her hiding place. Luna held her breath. She saw pudgy fingers grab the curtain, and suddenly she was facing Goylean.

Luna couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Goylean looked angry. He pointed his wand and yelled, "Locomotor mortis!" Luna's legs stuck together. Luna stopped laughing. Luna reached pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Crabbet yelled. Luna's wand flew put of her hand and into Pansy's hand. Luna laughed again.

The boys were dressed in long prom dresses with very low necks. They both had curves and heads of hair. They had so much jewelry on and high high heels. Their faces were covered in make-up. Not the good kind either. You could tell they weren't born female. Crabbet was chubby and looked uncomfortable in his hot pink dress. He was struggling with the heels and couldn't take them off. His make-up was on way too deep. The blush made his entire face pink, but it could have been his embarrassment as well. His eyes were layered with mascara and overdone blue eye shadow. His lips were hot pink. His nail also matched his lips and had sparkles and flowers on. It was like looking at clown. Goylean was in similar shape, but his eye shadow was yellow, his lips were orange, which was the same color as his dress and nails.

Luna couldn't help but grin, "You two look very lovely. You guys should wear heels more often. I honestly didn't think you could pull of a dress, but I was wrong."

"For once I agree with you Loony," Pansy said, "Incarcerous!" Ropes coiled around Luna's body and around her hands.

"I doubt that there was a need for that. Wasn't it obvious that I wasn't going anywhere?" Luna asked.

"Ropes add effect," Pansy replied, "Mobilicorpus!" Luna was lifted off the ground and was now floating in the air, ropes and all.

"Oh my," Luna said, "now what are you going to do? The ceilings aren't that high and there's nothing to hang me from."

"Oh stick a sock in it," Crabbet said, "Silencio!" Luna's voice was muted. Luna was annoyed and scared.

"Now what should we do?" Pansy asked Crabbet and Goylean, "Should we leave her like this or scare her?"

"Let's do both!" Crabbet said.

"I think we should scare her," Goylean said. Then he whispered in Pansy's ear.

"That's a great idea," Pansy said, "Let's do it!"

With a flick of the wrist Luna was thrown to the floor. The ropes around Luna got tighter, and she still couldn't feel her legs. The trio made their way back to the common room, and Pansy threw Luna all over the place and into lots of things. When they exited the Ravenclaw common room, Luna could feel her bruises and was still in the air. The ropes got a little tighter, but she was starting to feel her legs.

They were at the top of the staircase and the boy's heels had disappeared; now they were wearing their shoes again. Pansy moved Luna to center of the room, nothing was underneath her but air. Luna was fearful for her life. She knew what Pansy was about to do.

"Let's take you for a ride!" Pansy said. Pansy's wrist flicked. Luna dropped feet first. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She stopped about halfway to the floor. Pansy brought her back to the top. Now Ravenclaw Tower was very tall and the ceiling was very high. Pansy dropped Luna feet first a couple more times, flew her into walls, and even dropped her sideways.

Crabbe and Goyle were starting to look more like boys; all that remained was the make-up and dresses. The trio we laughing hysterically. When Pansy brought Luna up again, she was white.

"Now do you know not to get my boyfriend in trouble?" Pansy asked.

Luna nodded since she still couldn't speak.

"Say it!" Crabbe demanded.

"Yeah, say it!" Goyle said.

Pansy looked at Luna, "You heard them Loony, say it."

Luna looked away; she knew that they knew she couldn't.

"If you can't say it, then I don't think you get!" Pansy yelled. Pansy brought Luna close to her and slapped her, hard. Luna winced in pain. Pansy laughed. The ropes around Luna got even tighter.

"Should she go head first?" Pansy asked. The boys cheered.

Pansy put Luna back in the center and flipped her over. Luna was facing head first towards the floor, her feet where touching the ceiling. She felt the ropes loosen just a little. Luna closed her eyes.

"You don't want to see huh?" Goyle said, "Obscuro!" Luna opened her eyes, but all she saw was black.

Luna was dropped. Luna stopped falling. Pansy played with Luna for about twenty minutes, but she never experienced the full drop. The ropes were getting looser, and Luna was starting to see again. She noticed that boys just had the make-up left.

"Can you see yet Loony?" Pansy asked. Luna nodded. "Good," Pansy said, "If you don't keep your eyes open this time, I'll blind you for life." Luna shut her eyes.

"Imperio!" Crabbe said, "Keep your eyes open Loony!" Luna opened her eyes, she didn't blink. For five minutes, she started at the floor, which looked miles away.

"Have fun Loony," Pansy said.

Luna dropped. The ropes around her vanished, and Pansy's hold on her vanished. She was finally free and was falling to her death. Luna wanted to scream, but she still couldn't.

She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. The ground was getting closer and closer. Pansy realized what she had done and she screamed. Luna was so close to the ground. She knew she had only seconds left. Luna was twenty feet from the floor. She braced herself for impact, she finally closed her eyes.

It didn't come. Luna opened her eyes. She was inches from the ground. Luna felt her body be lifted. She was lifted right side up and lowered to the ground. When her feet touched, she collapsed.

It took Luna a second to get up. Luna stood up and looked for her hero. All Luna saw was an empty hallway. She heard footsteps running and she ran after them. Luna turned the corner and glimpsed her hero. Luna was about to continue on when someone grabbed her wrist. Luna was yanked backwards and was facing Crabbe, now looking like himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Crabbe picked Luna up and threw her over his shoulder. Luna wanted to fight, but she knew it wouldn't help. Crabbe carried Luna all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Crabbe sat Luna in a chair and said, "Incarcerous!" Once again, Luna was tied up. Pansy and Goyle were sitting on a couch facing Luna.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said, "I over did it. I shouldn't have let you fall. I shouldn't have bullied you that much. I over reacted and it won't happen again."

"You nearly killed me!" Luna yelled, "You shouldn't have even come to me seeking revenge. It wasn't my fault Malfoy got himself detention. I almost died. Crabbe used an unforgivable curse on me. I can't believe that you guys would steep so low! I can't believe you stayed just to get revenge. I didn't think anybody could be that bad. You guys just proved me wrong. Even now, you have technically kidnapped me. Take these ropes off right now or I will scream so loud, that the dead will hear me."

"I can't let you do that Luna," Pansy said. Crabbe was behind Luna and put duct tape over her mouth. Luna was muted again and she gazed angrily at Pansy.

"Now," Pansy said, "We are very sorry about what has happened, but we can't let you tell anyone. If you do, we will be expelled. I know we deserve it, but we just can't be expelled. Here are your options: You make an unbreakable vow with me to never speak about this or we will erase your memory. We aren't good with memories, so I suggest the first one. I don't trust your word, even if you are a good person. If we have to, we will do it by force."

Luna thought it over. She knew that unbreakable vows could kill, but she couldn't risk memory loss. Crabbe took the tape off of Luna's mouth.

Luna said, "I will do the unbreakable vow only if you swear to never hurt me again." The trio looked at each other.

Pansy said, "Agreed." Pansy released Luna from the chair. They grabbed each other's arms and Goyle held up his wand.

Pansy started, "Will you, Luna Lovegood, never speak about the events that have occurred today that include Goyle, Crabbe, and myself?" "I will," Luna replied. Flames bond their arms together. "And will you remind me to leave you alone?" "I will." More fiery bonds can out of the wand. "And will you forget the past and act like it never happened?" "I will." One last rope can out of the want, binding their hands together.

Luna made the same vows will both Crabbe and Goyle. Then, she watched as the trio vowed to never speak of it.

After it was over, the trio left Luna standing alone in the trashed Ravenclaw common room. Luna sighed and went back to the girls' dormitory.

She packed her belongings and left the common room. Luna found her wand, which Pansy had dropped on the floor. Luna went down the long staircase, and went to Hogsmeade.


	4. Waiting Out the Weekend

The weekend went by very quickly for Luna. She was told how to clean the castle and was given a list of what to do on Saturday. She spent the remainder of the weekend writing Snape's essay in her room at the Three Broomsticks Inn, but she spent the rest was trying to remember what happened with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

She remembered falling, running, and seeing someone. Whenever she tried to remember more, her chest started hurting. She knew what had happened, but it was blunt. The fall from the tower was vivid. That was what Luna remembered the best. She could see the floor getting closer. She felt the rush. She remembered taking what should have been her last breath. Luna remembered closing her eyes. Then she suddenly stopped.

Luna didn't understand how. Luna knew someone had saved her. She longed to find her hero, but she didn't remember what he looked like.

Luna finished the essay Sunday evening. Draco hadn't shown up for the lectures, and she hadn't Draco all weekend. Luna knew she had to find him. She had no doubt that he could work a broom. She made many copies of the list, because she lost things easily. Luna shoved a couple copies under the door of Draco's room. His room was across the hall. Luna knew that she was alone. All the students except her and Draco were gone. Hogsmeade felt like and empty place, even though the residents were still there.

Luna went to Hog's Head. She asked the bartender, "Have you seen Draco Malfoy? He has really blonde hair."

"Oh yes," the bartender said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Luna said quickly.

"Too bad," the bartender said, "He is quite handsome. Anyway, he was in here a little while ago. He was muttering something about cleaning and revenge. It was mighty strange, but I think he was heading to the Three Broomsticks."

"Thank you," Luna said. Luna went outside, and headed to her room.

Under a lamppost, she thought she saw blonde hair going wound a corner. Luna ran after it. A person in a black robe was heading down a dark alley.

Luna was hesitant to follow, but she did. Luna was very quiet. All of a sudden, the person vanished. Luna was startled, but continued walking.

She could feel a force pushing her away. Luna took another step. She felt pain all around her body. Luna took another step; the pain was unbearable. She started feeling dizzy. Luna took another step. Luna thought she saw green light.

"Lovegood!" Someone yelled.

Luna collapsed to the ground. Luna was picked up and carried out of the alley. Luna was carried back to the Three Broomsticks Inn. She was taken to her room and propped on the bed. Luna drifted into a deep sleep


	5. A Stalkerish Savior

Luna woke by a knock on her door. It was in the middle of the night. Luna was still tired from the alley. Luna used her wand to open the door. Draco Malfoy entered her room. Luna was very surprised.

Draco started yelling, but Luna couldn't hear him because she was still dizzy.

Luna asked, "What?"

"What were you thinking?" Draco asked.

"What?" Luna replied.

"You were following a death eater. If I hadn't stopped you, you would be dead right now." Draco said.

Luna's head was spinning and she was still in bed. "I don't understand," she said, "I was looking for you and that alleyway just appeared. Wait. How did you know where I was?"

"Lovegood," Draco said, "I've been watching you."

"What?" Luna asked, "Are you a stalker or something? Why do you care?"

"I have my reasons," he said, "I saved your life."

"How did you do that?" Luna asked.

"If you continued walking," Draco said, "You would have been transported to... never mind. Anyway, you could have died."

"How would you know?" Luna asked.

"Um, well," Draco said, "I just do. You need someone to watch out for you. You wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't there."

"You are creeping me out," Luna said, "Get out! Leave me alone."

"But," he said.

"Now!" Luna yelled.

Draco walked out swearing.

Luna went back to sleep and awoke to another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"It's Hagrid," he said, "it's time to start your work."


	6. Almost a Mild Monday

Luna and Draco went with Hagrid to Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall at six A.M.

"Alrighty," Hagrid said, "Today, you need to clean the dormitories, dust the shelves and books in the library, cut the grass by the Forbidden Forest, sweep down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower, sweep the great hall, sweep the kitchens, and do the other daily chores."

"What are those?" Draco asked.

"Check the portraits, tend the gardens and plants, dust the cases, water the Whomping Willow, check and lock the doors, talk to the ghosts, throw a raw steak into the lake, sweep down all of the stairs, wash the glass window in the Slytherin common room, harvest whatever plants are ready and clean up whatever Peeves has done," Luna answered.

"You have got to be kidding me," Draco said.

"Nope," Hagrid, "and you forgot to mention that you'll be feeding the magical creatures before sundown, when I'm in the forest."

"Not it," Luna said as she put her hand on her nose.

"We are not doing that!" Draco yelled. Hagrid looked rudely at Draco.

"You had better get started then. You gotta leave the grounds at ten. Have fun." Hagrid said, "Oh, wait. I be taking your wands. You'll get them back when you leave." Hagrid walked off to his cabin.

The two were standing alone in the Great Hall. "So, what should we do first?" Luna asked.

"We?" Draco said, "There is no we. You will do half and I will do half. You will take the non-daily chores, check the portraits and ghosts, the sweeping, and water and harvest the plants. I'll do everything else, and we will meet up to feed the creatures. Meet back here at twelve o'clock for lunch."

"I don't think so, you will be sweeping the Great Hall and all of the stairs. I already have plenty to do without the sweeping," Luna said, "You need to help me Draco. We can't do it all by ourselves. Tomorrow we should do it all together. It will get done faster."

"It depends," Draco said.

"So," Luna said, "I'll clean the dormitories, dust the shelves and books in the library, sweep down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower, sweep the kitchen because you don't like house elves, check the portraits, tend the gardens and plants, water the Whomping Willow, and talk to the ghosts. That's quite a lot. You will dust the cases, cut grass by the Forbidden Forest, check and lock the doors, throw a raw steak into the lake, wash the glass window in the Slytherin common room, clean up whatever Peeves has done, sweep the great hall, and sweep down all of the stairs on the giant staircase. We have our work cut out for us. Let's get started." Luna walked out of the Great Hall. She had six hours until lunch.

Luna started her work by cleaning the dormitories. She was going to do Ravenclaw last so she could sweep down the stairs. She started at Hufflepuff. The dorms were mostly clean. The occasional stray sock, but it was easy work. Luna dusted and swept the entire place. The worst part was cleaning up the droppings of the last creature that Professor Sprouts had brought. When Luna finished, she swept the kitchens. The house elves were thrilled to have her. They weren't used to other people doing their work. The house elves kept the kitchen very clean. It took Luna ten minutes to sweep the kitchen. The house elves helped. When Luna was done, she thanked the house elves for their help. Luna moved on to Slytherin. Draco was already inside, washing the giant window. There was a giant pile next to him. It looked like undergarments. Luna realized that they were girls' panties.

"Hey," he said quickly, "I already cleaned up. Just go to the next dorm."

"Thanks," Luna said. There was a brief awkward silence. Luna looked at the glass window and screamed. There was a giant tentacle on the window. "What is that?" Luna screamed.

"It's just the squid," Draco said calmly, "It pops up every once and a while. Just leave."

Luna rushed out. She went to the Gryffindor common room. She knew many people in Gryffindor. Even though some thought she was crazy, she had many friends. When she walked into the common room, she gasped. It was sparkling. Luna couldn't believe her eyes. The common room was beautiful. There was some trash here and there, but Luna couldn't take her eyes off of the crimson and gold. It made the room sparkle. Luna finished cleaning. She didn't want to leave. Luna knew she would never step into the common room again.

"Come on deary," the Fat Lady said, "You have other things to do." "

You're right," Luna said. Luna left the common room and made her way to her tower. When Luna got inside, she smiled. Her housemates had already cleaned. There was no trash anywhere, but there was a couple letters on the table. Luna read them all. The letters wished her luck. Luna tossed them into the trash and left. She started to sweep down the stairs. Luna tried to remember what had happened here: falling, screaming, eyes open, and almost death. Luna thought she was alone when she fell. She wasn't. She was almost alone. Luna had to find the someone who saved her.

* * *

><p>By lunch, Luna had done everything except water the Whomping Willow and other plants and talk to the ghosts. The portraits were very annoying. They wouldn't be quiet on how dusty they were. When Luna walked into the Great Hall, she saw Draco covered in dirt. "<p>

What happened to you?" Luna asked.

"I've spent the last four hours cutting the grass at the forest. It just kept growing. The giant oaf told me that I had to use a special kind of knife to stop it from growing an hour into my work. It takes one minute for every ten yards. There's about three miles of forest that I have to cut. I'm still not done. It's going to take me at least six hours to finish."

"I suppose I'll be doing the sweeping after all,' Luna said sadly. The two ate in silence and left quickly when they were done.

* * *

><p>About six hours later, Luna only had to water the Whomping Willow. She did it quickly and ran. Luna waited in the Great Hall for Draco. It seemed like ages, before he entered. Draco didn't have a spot of dirt on him.<p>

"Are you done already?" Draco asked.

"Yep," Luna replied, "It's all done."

"How on earth did you get it done so fast?"

"I like cleaning. It makes the world sparkle." Luna replied gleefully. The two sat there just looking at each other until Draco broke the silence.

"Well we should be getting to Hagrid's" Draco said quickly.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. She had never noticed it before, but Draco's eyes were very bright. His completion was perfectly matched with his hair. Draco Malfoy was quite handsome.

The two walked in silence to Hagrid's. The giant wasn't there when they arrived, but there was a note on the door. It read: _Luna and Malfoy, I'm sorry I can't be there, but there is an emergency in the Forest. The feeding supplies is in the shack in the back. Be careful around the beasties. They are quite fond of Luna, but the just hate Malfoy. I should be back when you're done, but if I'm not then just go back to Hogsmeade. Your wands are in the shack. Hagrid_

"They hate me!" Draco roared, "They are animals! Animals don't think! How the hell could they hate me! What's not to love?"

Luna laughed at Draco's outburst. "Animals do have feelings. They think just like people. How else could a bird fly? It has to know how to get off the ground. IT has to think."

"Whatever," Draco said obviously not getting it, "Let's just get this over with." The two walked to the shack. Their wands were in it just as Hagrid had said.

They spent the next two hours feeding the creatures. Well, Luna was doing the feeding. Draco stood back and watched. When they were done, they put the supplies back in the shack. Hagrid has still not returned.

"I wonder if he's okay," Luna said.

"He's a big giant. He can handle himself," Draco said. Luna still wasn't sure, but Draco convinced her to leave.

They made their way back to Hogsmeade. Instead of silence, they spoke of what they did.

"The squid practically leaped out of the water when I threw the steak in," Luna said, "I splashed around. I almost got wet!" Draco laughed.

"That's nothing," he challenged, "The girls in my House left so many undergarments in their dormitory! It was insane."

"I saw that pile," Luna said, "What did you do with them?"

"I burned them," Draco replied quickly.

"All of them?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Draco said, his face was starting to turn red.

"You kept them!" Luna yelled.

"I did not keep all of them," Draco said, "only few."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Luna laughed, "What would your mother think?"

"Oh she doesn't care, but father does. He would either be angry beyond all belief or he would ask for some."

"Just wait until your father hears about this," Luna yelled.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said. Luna just smiled. The two had found their way back to Hogsmeade. The inn was only a few steps away. They went inside laughing, but suddenly stopped when everyone inside stared at them. They rushed up to their rooms and continued laughing.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other. Draco leaned forward, but pulled back quickly.

"Well," Luna said awkwardly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco replied. They each rushed in their rooms, unsure about what just happened. Luna just dismissed the idea of kissing Draco and went to bed. It wasn't that easy for Draco though.

"What am I doing?" Draco hissed, "I have a girlfriend. Lovegood is just a girl. It didn't mean anything. It didn't happen." Draco went to bed believing that.

The two were both asleep, but neither of them knew that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know that people don't like author notes, but just hear me out! This story is fun to write and I'm not going to do that chapter a day thing. Surprisingly, I have a life! Anywho, please review. I'm open to any suggestions. - Mistral<strong>

**PS- I don't own Harry Potter. Just to make it clear.**

**One more thing. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out the main plot for Tuesday. Any suggestions? It would really help. - Mistral**


	7. Almost a Terrific Tuesday

Draco's eyes opened slowly. All he could see was long black table. The rest of the room was darkness. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. A white light flashed and suddenly Luna was lying on the table. Draco rushed towards her and stretched his arms out to embrace her. But, he couldn't touch her.

"What is going on?" he asked aloud, "Luna, can you hear, me?" Luna didn't move. It was only then that Draco saw the lifelessness in her eyes. Draco then heard laughter that would scare his father in seconds. Luna sat up on the table and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened and were blood red. She opened her mouth and screamed. Blood ran from her mouth like a facet.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up sweating. He was breathing heavily and immediately got up and went to the bathroom. Draco turned on the facet and splashed water on his face. When he looked in the mirror, his face was covered in blood. He turned his head, breathed, and looked again. There was nothing there.<p>

Luna's morning wasn't nearly as strange as Draco's. She has gotten up early and took a walk to look for the Nargles that stole her shoes. She walked towards the edge of Hogsmeade following a trail, but she couldn't find a single Nargle.

Luna went back to her room only find Draco pounding on her door.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

Draco turned and hugged her, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be Draco? I only took a walk."

Draco pulled back almost immediately after Luna had spoken. "Oh, no reason." Draco rushed back to his room and slammed the door.

Luna just smiled and went into her room.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the couple made it to Hogwarts, but Hagrid was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I guess we can just do the dailies," Luna suggested.

There was a loud bang and a piece of paper appeared in front of them. It said, "Just because I be gone doesn't mean you two can cut work. If ye ain't be at the castle by the time I be sending this, then Finch will have yer hides. Today the two of you are gonna be mopping all the bathrooms, cleaning off the bottom of the desks and chairs and be washing the desks and chairs too. The house elves should have put all the desks and chairs in the great hall. If they ain't be there, well then you'll have to go to every classroom. Don't be forgetting the dailies either. Till later, Hagrid." The letter burst into flames.

"Was it just me or did he seem worried?" Luna asked. Draco looked at her funny. "It was just an observation," Luna said.

"How could it be an observation?" Draco asked, "You didn't see anything."

"Never mind," Luna said, "How are we going to split up the work?"

"You can do the desks and chairs and the dailies you did yesterday," Draco said.

"No way Malfoy!" Luna argued, "I won't finish all that all of that. You can do the dailies. I'll do the desks and chairs."

"Fine!" Draco said. The two set off to do their work.

Towards noon, Draco had finished doing all of the dailies except feeding the creatures. He decided to do it with Luna so it would be more fun. He quickly walked back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Luna was humming to herself focusing on getting the job done. She had finished washing all of the desks and only had about fifty chairs yet. Luna still couldn't believe how much gum was stuck to the desks, but the yellow color betrayed the Hufflepuff house. She didn't know it, but a hooded figure had apparated into the Great Hall. It drew a wand and headed towards Luna. The only sound Luna could hear was her hum.<p>

As the figure walked closer to Luna, Draco opened the door to the Great Hall. Draco's mouth opened in shock at he saw the figure. It turned toward him and disapperated. Draco ran towards Luna.

"Hello Draco," Luna said smiling, "Have you finished everything on the list already?"

"Yes Luna," Draco replied, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why I wouldn't I be?" Luna said.

"I thought I saw something behind you," Draco said solemnly.

"There was something then?" Luna asked.

"Yes, did you not notice?"

"I did. It was a Dabberblimp. Thanks for scarring it off! I wasn't sure what I was going to do?"

"Oh, well your welcome… I still have to feed the creatures. Why don't you go get started and I'll finish up here," Draco suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Luna said happily, "it just this last bit. Meet me out there when you're done!" Luna walked out of the Great Hall skipping. Draco just starred as she walked off. He couldn't help but feel warm inside. He quickly shook off the feeling and went to work. It was only after Draco finished that he felt someone in the shadows.

"She's a crazy girl you know," a woman said.

Draco stood up and looked around, "Who's there?"

"Just little ole me," the woman said. Bellatrix LeStrange emerged from the shadows, "Crazy runs in the family. At least on my end."

"What do you want Aunt Bella?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. And to warn you to watch that girl, you don't want her to disappear," Bellatrix laughed.

Draco ran out of the Great Hall to Hagrid's hut. As he neared the hut, he heard Luna scream. Draco called out her name and kept running. He closed upon the creatures, but Luna wasn't there. Draco looked around trying to find something. As he got on the far side of the fences, he found a bucket that had held some food.

Draco, seeing no other option, ran into the forest and called out her name. He didn't hear a response, so he went in deeper. The forest around him was dark and eyes were watching him. Draco called out her name again. A branch snapped and he ran towards the sound. There was no one there, but a footprint in the mud proved that someone had been there. For most of the night Draco searched for Luna. Eventually he couldn't see and as much as it pained him so, he returned to Hogsmeade. He again searched throughout the town looking for Luna, but she was nowhere to be found.

Sadly, the only thing Draco could do was return to the hotel. He knocked on her door, and got no reply. He went to his own room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes he saw Luna, in all black. Draco got up to grab her. Luna just stood there emotionless as Draco hugged her. When he pulled away, she turned to ash and a pile of ash and blood was all that remained. Laughter echoed around and the ash blew away and the blood disappeared. Draco looked down and Luna's face melded into the floor. Her dead eyes met his and she screamed.<p>

Draco once again woke up in a cold sweat. Luna was missing and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><em>Like always I own nothing. I know it's been a while, but I'm not abandoning this story. From now one, I will post a chapter the 13th of every month. Anywho, I've started write shorts every month. If you want to be the inspiration for one, leave any book or movie, two character, genre, and ONE thing important to the plot. Please review because that always helps and please leave an idea. Till the 13th - Mistral<em>


End file.
